


Feelings

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Parent Hank Anderson, connor loves his dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Connor wants advice from his dad.





	Feelings

Connor sat on Hank’s couch, with Suma laying on his legs. Sumo appreciated that the android didn’t push him off like most humans. Instead, he petted the dog’s back. Hank, who was sitting next to him, said, “Connor? Are you gonna tell me what’s wrong, or just sit there looking nervous?”  
Connor jumped. “Um, no- I mean yes? I just, well, don’t really understand being alive yet, Lieutenant.”  
Hank laughed at him. “Kid, none of us understand being alive.”  
“But you seem to be experienced in it.”  
“You’ve seen me drunk.”  
Connor looked away. “Oh.”  
“But you can tell me what you don’t understand about it, I guess.”  
“Emotions are confusing.”  
“Ha, you’ve got that right.” Hank and Connor both didn’t know what to say next, so they stared out the window. It was pitch black, and they could see bugs circling the street lights. Connor thought someone smarter than him might be able to make a metaphor out of that. He definitely couldn’t. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a loud snore. He looked down and Sumo had fallen asleep on him. He smiled. Hank reached over to pat the dog’s head, and said, “He’s a good dog, isn’t he?”  
Connor nodded. Hank yawned. “You should go to sleep, Lieutenant.”  
Hank sighed. “How many times do I have to tell you, just call me Hank? Or the time you called me dad was okay.”  
“Fine, dad,” Connor replied, “You should get some sleep.”  
“Fine, but only because I’m tired.”  
Hank trudged to his bedroom, exhausted. This left Connor alone. He spent the night trying to figure out what was going on in his mind, since he was finally allowing himself to feel things. What did he do when he felt sadness? Anger? Love? At the last word, Connor remembered Hank saying he could call him dad, and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> good job if you made it through all my bad writing


End file.
